eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Afker
Welcome! Hi Afker -- we are excited to have Eushully Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Eushully Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Uuuh... In Kuutei Senki, movement is roulette based, but it still can't be called just a "boardgame", you know... ^^; The battles and stuff aren't board-game-ish at all. :It's board game with cards. How many board games don't use cards? -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 05:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) The way the game is played, it just looks like a tactical SLG where all the elements are represented by cards. Cards are just items and weapons. That and most sites consider it to be SLG anyway; according to getchu it's "砲撃バトルSLG" Gahahahahahahahaha!! 05:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :In Japan, any game that is not RPG, SRPG, ADV, or Novel, pretty much gets lumped under the "SLG", so that in and of itself is not very meaningful. The way I see it, this game is mostly a heavily modded version of Monopoly (having seen many mediumly-modded versions of Monopoly helps recognizing this), with battle and even some "RPG" elements mixed in for additional variations. Your movement on the board is generally the significantly more important part of the gameplay than the battles you fight. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 05:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, speaking of RPG elements, I see this game mostly as a Boardgame with RPG elements (and I think boardgame gets lumped into SLG by the Japanese). I don't quite see the "tactical SLG" aspect of this game o_O -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 05:19, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Well, there are a lot of things that let you "manipulate" your movement, teleport you, let you decide how much you want to move, attack anyone all of a sudden etc. The aspect of altitudes, attack & defense (seperate values at diff. relative altitudes), accuracy, evasiveness, SP.DEF etc. are not commonplace in most boardgames :p But keep it that way if you like, but it... just doesn't fit the bill for being called just a "boardgame"... Gahahahahahahahaha!! 05:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :"there are a lot of things that let you "manipulate" your movement, teleport you, let you decide how much you want to move, attack anyone all of a sudden etc" <- exactly the type of things that are quite common (especially as "Card Abilities") to a modded version of Monopoly game (which is all about running around on a board, letting the square you land on or pass by or somebody's used card to affect you or your opponents' position, wealth, or "health"). :"aspect of altitudes, attack & defense (seperate values at diff. relative altitudes), accuracy, evasiveness, SP.DEF" <- exactly the type of thing that is more comment to RPG games (if anything at all). :So, um, ^_^"""? -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 08:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) exactly the type of thing that is more comment to RPG games Well then, that makes it a boardgame styled RPG? Nvm anyway though... BTW, I see you mentioned damage depends on altitude, did you mean it also depends seperately on altitude apart from being influenced by attack and defense @ that altitude? Gahahahahahahahaha!! 16:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :IMO it makes it a boardgame with RPG elements, because the RPG part is still relatively minor compared to the boardgame part. I see the soul of the game as being a boardgame, with RPG elements added to make it additionally interesting. As for altitude, it is unclear whether the relative altitude has inherit modifiers, or if it only depends on the ship's ability at that relative altitude. The website did mention that there is a general height advantage, but taht could just mean most ships have weaker anti-air armor than anti-ground armor or something... -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 19:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) RPG part is "minor"? In most of the maps you win by eliminating boss enemies in battle, and even in the ones where you just have to get to a certain destination, you still gain higher medals by mainly annihilating all enemies in battle. In the battle island, in the first 2 categories your basic objective is to whack the enemies to win the challenges. How do you see that as "RPG part being minor"? Gahahahahahahahaha!! 19:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Tonikaku. ... Ready for spotlight then, are we? :D Gahahahahahahahaha!! 05:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Wait a sec, not yet. I saw the spotlight guidelines only now, we need a lot of very detailed articles and little stubs. I don't think just cranking up page count with 2-sentence pages will work well. We need to work a lot harder than this... Gahahahahahahahaha!! 06:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Well it depends on how strict Wikia wants to be, but yes I do plan to work more on depth, now that we've got "breadth" relatively covered. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 08:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC)